DARREN'S PLAN 2
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Darren's helping Larten propose to Arra but Gavnner might just of said something wrong...


_**Yaoipigglet: HEY! Sorry this took so long! My computer is down for the count so I have to use the college one…PS. I paid Mr Crepsley to do a favour for me.**_

_**Mr Crepsley…*gets down on one knee. * Wolfgal97…will you do me the honour of marrying me…**_

_**Yaoipigglet: Well…?**_

_**Mr Crepsley: I would like you to say soon…*getting evil look for YP * because I would love to know what you will say.**_

It had been a year since Darren had got Arra and Larten together.

Darren modesty saw that they made kisses face a lot but it was fun teasing them. The best bit was the fact Arra was great at singing Darren to sleep.

Darren did love the way Arra sang. She was much better that his old mum…thought he still missed her.

Darren had noticed that Larten was worried about something because he was all was fidgeting and looking like he could not decide on something….

It was a big shock when Larten came in one night.

Darren was sitting in his room when Larten came in.

"Hey Daddy…what's up? You look Seba just told Mum about the time you drank haft of the wine only to find it was vinegar…" Larten glared but smiled "No...But I do wish for your help..."

Lareten sat at Darren's feet on his bed.

"Now…son…you know I would do any thing for your mother?"

"Yes…why?"

"Well I was wondering if…"

"If…..what?

"If you know how to…how I can ask your mother to…"

"To what?"

"Marry me"

Darren looked up at his dad. "What…what did you say?" Larten stood up and pick up Darren into his arms. Darren watched his father as he blush and rock back and forth on his feet.

"Darren…I love your mother so much. I wish to know how I can tell her, I wish to spend the rest of my life with her."

Darren thought long and hard and just like a year ago, the idea hit him like lighting!

Arra was sitting on her domain (the bars), when her lover & son came in bickering.

"I say she can't!"

"Well! I say she can!"

Arra watched the boys run over to her.

"MUM! Dad said he can beat you in a fight!"

"Well I can, you mother has gone soft with me around."

Darren and Larsen saw bright red flames come out behide Arra.

"You want a bet!" Arra stood up and pointed her staff at her boyfriend. "ALL RIGHT! You got a bet. I'll fight ya."

"Good! But I wish to make a bet."

"{Sigh} what is it!

"If I win you must say yes to my demand and if you win..."

"When I win, you'll do want ever I say."

Darren smiled. 'If things go as plan we can-'

"HEY DARREN!"

Gavnner, Vanez, {A/N Drool!} Kurda and Seba came in.

"Darren my dear grandson...what are they up to?" Seba asked rising and eyebrow and placing his old hands on his hips.

"Yea...Arra looks really pissed!" Gavnner spoke.

Darren told them to lean in.

On the bars Larten was (¬¬' of course) losing. Arra was really pissed when Larten had teased her.

Just as she had him on his knees Larten held up a hand.

"ARRA WAIT!" She stopped.

"What...?" Larten (breathing really hard) rumeched into his cloke and pulled out a small gift.

"For the one girl who can (as the boy said) whip my ass more than once...I wish for you to say yes though I am losing."

Larten jumped down from the bars with Arra flowing.

"Larten... what is this?" Larten didn't say, he just took the small gift and opened it for Arra to see.

When he opened it Arra saw Larten go down on one knee.

"Arra Elle Jane Sails...Will you make me the happiest vampire in the world and married me..."

In the small box was a ring…gold with a clear white diamond.

Arra was on her last legs at that...Kurda had to hold her up.

"Oh...Larten..." Arra placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh Larten...*jumps on him* YES! Yes I will marry you!"

Larten kiss Arra as the rest of the vampires cheered

After many of their friends wishing them luck Arra noticed that Darren was missing.

"Has anyone see Darren? He's not here…" The rest of the group looked around for him. Gavenner snapped his fingers and spoke of seeing Darren running out before Arra jumped Larten.

_**Far off in the eating hall.**_

Darren was crying into a bowl of bat broth. Darren was cry because of something Gavnner had said.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Darren explained that he had planed. **_

_**Darren thought if Larten And Arra fought maybe they could prove that Arra was tougher. (As Larten said).**_

"_**Well I think that means you'll need a new mentor…" **_

_**Darren's smile faded…. "Why…"**_

_**Gavnner smiled. " Well Arra and Larten might what a new baby." Gavnner had been teasing him but oh how little did he know how Darren takes things literal.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Darren didn't want **HIS** mum & dad to get a new baby!

**HE** got them back together!

**HE** when through a lot, so he could have parents!

Wait…. Maybe he was being selfish…I mean they might want a new baby and who was he to-

"~DARREN~!" turning round Darren was tackled to the floor by Arra. "Darren! I was sooo worried about you!"

Darren felt himself being in the arms of a crying Arra. Seeing Larten coming over Darren wriggled out of Arra's arms. "

Hey…. when…when are you too planning on getting married…."

Arra wiped a stray tear in Darren's eye.

"Sweetie…what's wrong?"

"Has Gavnner said something wrong son?" Larten growled as he held his boy with Arra.

Darren smiled coldly "Maybe… but-"

"WHAT HAS GONE AND DONE NOW?" roared his mum and dad

Darren looked at his loving family. Soon Darren cried into his Mom's chest. After pouring his tears stained fears out of his eyes (and nose) Arra sang Darren to sleep.

When Darren woke, he found he was in his dad's arms.

"Well… look who's awake." Larten sat Darren on a chair and held his small hands. "Darren…Gavnner was just joking… we'd never want a new baby…. your own baby boy." Darren looked up.

"You are a reckless, stupid boy…but you are just like your mother. Black hair, big eyes, big mouth and sweet heart. You think most of the time and you come up with great plans. You also have my big green eyes. You want the last word and you are possibly the best son in the world. You trusted me after I said I would trust you…Darren I'm not good at…how is it said…pep talk…" Darren smiled.

"Was that a smile?..."

"No…" Larten gave him a look.

"Ye-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ARRA I'M SORRRY!"

Larten smiled evilly " Your mother went to talk to Gavnner…

After a lot of pain on Gavnner's part Darren was sitting in his parent's shared coffin.

"Guys you know I love ya?" Arra nodded and Larten stoked his son's hair.

"Yes…we love you."

"Son…we could never unlove you…." Hugging his mom and dad tightly, Darren knew that he had o worries…TILL THE WEDDING!

{A/N: *Yaoipigglet in front of blackboard* In Animes the flame behind the person show how anger they are as this is used on girls more than boys. *Bows* Thank You!}

*Yaoipigglet looks around* were…is Larten?... OH! ***Slaps head***

Wolfgal97 must of grab him…. I'd better go get Arra.


End file.
